1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, in particular, to a multi-function electrical connector for use with a portable digital audio/video multimedia player, which is convenient and versatile to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional audio/video player, such as a portable DVD player with display, the audio/video player not only can play CD, VCD, and DVD formats, but also can receive and display a signal from an external device, for example a TV or game machine. The signal lines are correspondingly connected one by one between the conventional audio/video player and the external device since the two devices do not have an integrated signal jack to collect terminals such as Video, Audio-L, Audio-R, IR, Gnd, and Control. In stead, separately corresponding signal jacks are disposed on the audio/video player for connecting the external device. Each signal jack takes up a relatively large area on the player. This limits the miniaturization of possible designs.
In addition, since there are multiple connecting cables, it is easy for users to make a mistake while connecting, thereby causing possible damage to the device. Also, the disorderly cables are unsightly and thereby negatively affecting the appearance of the product. This situation also makes it inconvenient for carrying. In view of the above, a multi-function electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.